Your Problem Now
by LoveBackwards
Summary: There's calculus and there's history.  One can't forget English; right and psychology.  And what's a school without counselors?
1. Chapter 1

"Then you square the…" Hiten stopped short of his lecture to glance over his shoulder. Most of the high school students were furiously writing in their notebooks, trying to keep up with the red symbols on the board. Were they processing what he was saying along with the equation? He doubted it, but so long as he was working he expected them to pay attention. You couldn't bullshit calculus, and he'd be damned if a majority of his class failed because they were as lazy as he had once been.

"Rika!" He shouted in his husky tone. His brows furrowed as the girl lifted her head off the desk. "Tell me how to finish this." He gestured to the mess of numbers on the board and the girl gave a blank, confused stare. Mixed with her confusion was obvious embarrassment. Yes, Hiten made sure he knew how to humiliate the few who challenged his abilities.

"I…I…" She started stammering, glancing at her notes as if they'd jump out and give her the answer. Hiten put the cover on his red marker and placed it on the sill of the whiteboard, slowly approaching her desk in the middle of the room with pursed lips. "I don't understand." She whispered quickly as he loomed over her notes.

"Yeah, and I doubt your saliva over here will help you out." He remarked under his breath, looking over to her with an angered expression. She bit her lip nervously. "What the hell are you doing sleeping during my class?" He was whispering, knowing the rest of the class was listening in.

"I just…I didn't sleep well last night and-"

"So then sleep during one of your bullshit electives!" He was yelling now, and while some classmates giggle, most sunk down in their seats. They'd all be doing extra work at home now. "My class isn't where you take your little fucking pity naps! If I wake up and roll my ass out of bed at five in the morning every day, I expect you to at least pay attention in a class you chose! Do you understand me? Do you need me to speak slower? Is this all one big joke to you, the shit I teach?" His arms went in all directions as his rant got faster and louder.

"N-no…" She was on the verge of tears.

"Get out; get out now before I do something I'll regret."

* * *

><p>"Hiten, this is the second time you've been reported this week…" Naraku sighed as he leaned back in his office chair. The principle peered over the letter and over to the calculus teacher. He was so temperamental, but he was a mathematical genius. If this school hadn't improved so much since he'd been hired, Naraku would have gotten him fired a long time ago.<p>

"Not my fault." Hiten averted his gaze and slumped in his seat.

"Hiten! Are we still going for drinks tonight?" Bankotsu poked his head in the room and Naraku scowled.'

"School hours, get out!" He pointed in the direction opposite of the door. Hiten sighed and nodded as the history teacher let himself in.

"Hey, tell your sister I'll call her tonight." Bankotsu blinked and Naraku glared, pulling a spray bottle from under his desk and spraying the younger man with water. It was labeled in capital letters with a sharpie 'BANKOTSU'. He only laughed and ran out of the room. "Call me when you're out, Hiten!"

"Why aren't you teaching?" Naraku got to his feet, slamming his palms on his desk.

"Lunch!" Bankotsu called, though his voice was distant and Naraku knew the conversation was over. He sat back down and cleared his throat, adjusting his tie and focusing back on the letter.

"So…like I was saying…" He let out a droned sigh.

"Look, do you plan on firing me?" Naraku wished he hadn't grown fond of the younger teachers here. As troublesome as they were, they seemed to get the job done. And as much as they picked at him, he knew in the end they respected him. Their jobs were serious, even if they didn't always handle it that way. The man in front of him? Right, he knew every calculus formula off the top of his head. That's why he was here and that's why Naraku took pride in him.

"I'll let it slide, again. Just remember, if you get taken to court for harassment or, God forbid, assault, I'm cutting you loose. Don't let this happen again this month." A month seemed short but Naraku knew his temper, as well. He was giving him a leeway, but that didn't necessarily mean it was all going to be easy this time around. "I'm signing you up for anger management."

"What?" Hiten's back shot up in disgust as Naraku shuffled through some papers.

"It works wonders, and you need tips on staying patient with these kids. You made three girls and a boy cry since September, Hiten." He looked up flatly.

"So?"

"So, it's only late-November. If this continues, it not only looks bad but parents baby their kids so much now that it will lead to a law suit. This school cannot afford a lawsuit, do you understand?" He pushed a paper to Hiten across the desk and folded his pale hands. Hiten growled in his throat as he looked down to it. "If you want to keep your job, you'll do it." His tone was dry, serious. Hiten could tell.

"Fine. I'll do the best I can, don't have a car." He shrugged and got to his feet, folding the paper and stuffing it in his pocket.

"Good, thank you." He stood up and formally shook his hand. He could hear the braided man mumbling his complaints under his breath, already worked up again. If he was lucky, it would be a peaceful day.

Naraku buried his face in his palms and sighed. He knew better than to hope for that.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters mentioned.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"C'mon, whoever can out run me gets ten bucks!" Kouga called as he walked along the bench of exhausted high school juniors and seniors. Bribery? Maybe, but it really seemed to put them to the test. Too bad right now, they all failed. While a part of him hoped the football team could be that good, a part of him too pride in his own athleticism. "'Cept you, Costa. Your mom made up for it with me last night." He winked and heard snickers among the boys.

"Coach, practice was supposed to end like ten minutes ago." One complained. Kouga rolled his eyes and checked his watch.

"Nine you pussies." He scoffed. It was technically eleven minutes past, and he'd be damn sure to make it another eleven minutes just for their whining. Or, he _would_ but tonight he had plans. He wiped the line of sweat from his forehead and waved his hand at them. "Alright, alright, get out of here. Good practice." He patted the backs of the boys who passed by before getting his own things together. Gym and football, and basketball when it was in season, sometimes he felt like he was doing more work than the teams. He slung his bag over his shoulder and started off the field.

A loud sigh escaped his lips as he reached his pickup truck and tossed his gym bag in the passenger seat.

"How was practice?" A soft feminine voice asked and Kouga jumped a little, by now most of the faculty had cleared out. Except for Wednesday; damn faculty meetings. He looked over with a semi-crept out smile but it soon eased into a real one when he saw Ayame. Her car was a few empty spaces over and she was trying to force a large canvas into her backseat.

"Was alright…big game Friday, y'know?" He chuckled a little and she looked over to him, holding the canvas half-inside her car with a nervous smile. Whenever he saw her she seemed so tense.

"Yeah I'll probably make it…a few students asked me to go." She was probably everyone's favorite teacher. The laid-back, happy art teacher. Kouga didn't mind her much, though he really didn't see her often.

"Nice…need help?" He slid down and approached her car. She quickly shook her head.

"Oh, no, no, it's just…stuck." She let out a disappointed sigh and he gently pushed her hands aside and pulled the canvas out. She cocked her head curiously and he gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'll put it in my truck and follow you; that sound good?" He offered and she nodded eagerly. He loaded the painting before getting in his truck and starting the ignition. Her car seemed small to keep up, and he wasn't surprised when she followed all the speed limits. He also wasn't surprised when she pulled into the driveway of a nice house. Kouga got out behind her and picked up the painting. "Nice place.

"Oh, it's my grandfather's! He's…sick." She added the last part hesitantly and he frowned. "Want to come in quick? I could at least give you gas money, I don't think you live around here."

"Nah, I'll just carry this in and we'll be good." He shrugged and before she could protest, was waiting at the door. She let him in and led her upstairs, to the bedroom that could have belonged to royalty. It was beautiful, with a beautiful view. He set the canvas where she pointed and looked around. "So what made you settle for teaching?"

"This is my grandfather's money…and I like teaching and art. It's more worthwhile then sitting home all day." He could tell she meant that, too.

"What're you doing tonight?"

"Huh?" Her eyes widened as she looked up to him.

"Tonight, a few of us are meeting for drinks, you should come."

"Oh I don't know, I …"

"I'll pick you up at six." He winked and left, missing the blush that tinted her cheeks.

"Did you see the way she looked at me this morning?" Kagura groaned and Abi rolled her eyes, scoffing in agreement.

"The subs that should be students, I swear." She added, sipping her drink casually while Naraku sighed, sitting beside his sister and playing Tetris on his phone. The girls seemed to be doing fine gossiping without him, so for once he decided to stay out of trouble. He wouldn't say how he heard Mrs. Solis was pregnant with a baby that wasn't her husbands or how the retiring anatomy teacher was getting lipo. No, he wouldn't be the one these savages vented about over Facebook.

"Wow, you guys have quite the party going on, don't ya?" Bankotsu snickered as he sat at the table with Hiten.

"Looks like it's time to go." Kagura sighed, glancing at the clock before looking at the young history teacher across from her. Bankotsu cracked a grin and leaned nearer to her.

"Honey, don't be such a cock tease." He winked and she cringed at his words, slipping her hands away from hers. Abi rolled her eyes and Hiten snickered. Naraku just glared.

"Hands off, this isn't some PDA convention for you." He lectured, already exhausted from the week's events.

"I didn't know you were getting so stiff. Must be your old age." Hiten teased as he sipped his beer and Bankotsu gave him a knowing look.

"You're both disgusting." Abi shook her head dismissively, avoiding the gazes. Before they could say anything, Naraku's voice struck their ears.

"We have a lot of meetings this week and next week. You guys make sure you're ready and get on top of that correcting, especially you Bankotsu. The year's closing in and I want out ASAP."

"I'm not supervising prom!" Abi called out and they all fell silent. She crossed her arms in a childish manner. "Last year I got stuck doing it. I refuse, I refuse, I refuse." She spat.

"Yeah? How many boys asked to dance with you, Abi?" Hiten taunted and she cast him a glare with her ruby orbs. His smirk only widened. "With a rack like that, I'd certainly be paying attention to something in your English class."

"You're such a pig! They listen because I have structure in my classroom and they respect it."

"That's what she said." Bankotsu leaned back and murmured while Naraku buried his face in his hands.

"Yeah, ok, they respect you. You're like that teacher every boy dreams of getting with before he graduates." Hiten shrugged, still grinning in a way that mocked her.

"Jokes on you; you'll be sharing a class when MCAS starts." Naraku sighed in monotone.

"Why?" Abi glared while Hiten got up to approach the bar. "Where is…oh you're both disgusting."

"I wanted to pick up that girl…" Bankotsu tried to peer over. "But…at least I have you here with me, Kags." He looked back to Kagura who buried her face in her arms on the table.

"Because everything gets shifted with the sophomores; last year that Mukotsu had to move." Naraku waved his hand.

"What ever happened to him?" Kagura looked up.

"Inappropriate behavior with a student…or…attempted. I doubt anyone would want any...just yeah. He was gross and creepy anyway. We do need a permanent teacher now, though." He scratched his chin as he thought it over.

"Let's not let you do it; you'll go for a chick that looks easy." Kagura flicked her glass as she spoke.

"I hooked up with a student once." Bankotsu shrugged and the table fell silent, looking over to him. "Wha-no! No, she was a graduate, totally legal and I didn't even know I taught her until after. Though….she did know quite a few tricks that went beyond being book smart…" He winked and Naraku covered his ears.

"Do you want me to report you? Is that it?"

"Hiten's going with that brunette." Bankotsu read from his phone, causing everyone to look over. The braided man glared at the party, quickly flashing a finger before guiding the woman with him out.

"Slut." Naraku smirked; finally, something he felt comfortable talking about.

"Yeah, you're so innocent." Abi muttered.

"It was high school, Abi, get over it."

"You dated…whoa. Whoa, this is disgusting. Kagura, you don't have to worry about Abi being competition anymore, I'm completely devoted to you." He grabbed her hands and she sneered.

"I'm sure."

"Hey…what'd we miss?" Kouga smiled as he sat with Ayame.

"Hey, fresh meat." Bankotsu waved.


End file.
